1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network systems and more particularly to a system and method for healthcare referrals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physician referral is an important component of the process of clinical care. An objective of referrals is to refer a patient to a physician that is best suited to provide care for a specific medical condition or a set of medical conditions. Recommendations for physicians that are most likely to provide a good outcome for a specific condition or set of conditions for a specific patient would improving care quality and health outcome. In the current healthcare system, physician referral is typically carried out based on the knowledge of a physician currently taking care of the patient, or a health plan that maintains a list of in-network and out-of-network physicians.